Rescued Heart
by IwritewhenIwantto
Summary: Enzo and Damon have been missing for a month now. With Bonnie living alone in the cabin, Caroline and Stefan worried about her state and offered her to live with them for the meantime. She agrees and as she packs her things, she discover something Enzo had left her that she wished she had seen sooner.
**Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry if this fic is a bit angsty. I can't get over the shit they gave us in the finale. I mean why can't Bonenzo just be happy for more than five minutes!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this little thing I did and thanks for taking the time to read it! Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor the characters in the story (Although I wish I did).**

Rescued Heart

It has been so long since the last time they had ever seen Damon and Enzo. For a month, Bonnie had remained in the cabin Enzo and her shared, hoping that he would remember, hoping that he would appear, and hoping that he would come back to her like he had always did before. However, it seemed as if it wasn't going to happen.

The day would start the same. Caroline and Stefan would come over to work and discuss new leads on the whereabouts of the two. At night, Bonnie would sleep alone in her and Enzo's bedroom. She would lay in their bed remembering the feel of his touch and the taste of his lips. She'd close her eyes and dream about their moments together, New Year's Eve, their first kiss, and the first time they said I love you. She would then wake up and repeat everything she had done the previous day.

Caroline spent weeks insisting that Bonnie stay with her and Stefan in Mystic Falls. She had been concerned about the current state of her friend. She couldn't imagine how Bonnie could be feeling, but all she knew is she didn't want her to go through it alone.

After Caroline's constant persuasion, Bonnie finally agreed to living with them, not because she wanted to, but because Caroline seemed so stressed about her condition that she didn't want her to worry any longer. When she said yes, Caroline looked so happy and relieved which made Bonnie feel lighter. It was when they were packing Bonnie's belongings in the bedroom when all the emotions started to hit her again. The thought of leaving the place seemed unbearable. It was like leaving the only piece she had of Enzo before he disappeared. Bonnie held back tears, but a few escaped from her eyes and Caroline noticed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Caroline said with worry in her tone. Bonnie quickly wiped away the tears with her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." She lied, even though it was obvious that she wasn't.

"No, Bonnie. What's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned. Bonnie sat down on the bed. She could no longer contain the sadness and began to speak.

"This is the place we fell in love, Caroline. For three years, we lived here. For three years, he protected me, cared for me, loved me, in this very place. I felt so scared and alone, but he was always there to take all the pain and worry away. This place was our home and it was that because he always came back. He promised to never leave me, but now, he's gone and I don't even know where he is or if I'm ever going to see him again. I miss him. I miss him so much." Bonnie said as she broke down in tears. Caroline quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Bonnie. I can't imagine what you must be going through, but I promise you this is just temporary. We'll find them soon. I know Enzo loves you just as much as you love him. He'll get through it. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." They stayed that way for a few more seconds until Bonnie was able to calm down.

"Thanks, Caroline and sorry about that." Bonnie said, a bit embarrassed about what had just happened.

"Hey, don't apologize. It's fine. We're here for you, Bonnie and we are not going to stop until we find them." Caroline assured. Bonnie gave a small smile. She was glad she had Caroline and even Stefan helping out. She was still hurting, of course, but knowing that she wasn't alone at this time minimized the pain.

"Thank you. I'll hurry up and finish packing. I just need to get a few things." Bonnie said.

"No rush. Just call me in the living room when you're done." Caroline replied. She smiled and gave Bonnie one last hug before she headed out the door.

Bonnie sighed. She stood up from the bed and began to look around for things she might have missed or forgotten. She emptied the drawers and checked under the bed for any important objects. When she found nothing, she then began to clear out the closet. As she rifled through the clothes, she separated hers from Enzo's. His scent still lingered in the some of the items. It both gave her comfort and sadness at the same time.

She picked up one of his jackets. It was the one he wore when he came to rescue her from the armory. Granted, it wasn't the best thing her wore but it was still part of an important event in her life. It wasn't just the day he rescued her from the armory, but it was also the day he rescued her from loneliness.

She took the article of clothing and hugged it to her chest. It wasn't Enzo, but it was close and she would take anything that gave her a bit of him.

As she held the jacket tighter, she heard a faint sound of paper crumpling. There was something in the pockets. Curious, she immediately looked at what was inside.

As she emptied the pockets, she had discovered a neatly folded brochure of sites to see in Paris. She remembered the times they'd talking about going there and how much she would berate him about it. He'd laugh and hold her close to him and promised that after all their problems were over, he would immediately do so.

She smiled at the memory and wondered if there were any other things hidden in the wardrobe. She sifted through his clothes until the last one she saw. It was the suit he had worn in New Year's Eve. She carefully took it out of the closet, not wanting to create any folds. For her, it was the best New Year's she had ever experienced. Yes, she was still being hunted for and yes, her night was limited in the cottage. However, the champagne, music, and Enzo made everything wrong disappear for a few moments. It was as if it was just the two of them in the world.

She first checked the outer pockets. There a letter was skillfully hidden in the pocket square. She then examined the coat even further and looked in the compartments inside the coat. What she found had completely shocked her.

She pulled her hand out of the inner pocket and to her surprise, discovered a beautiful diamond ring. She was confused. She carefully put the ring beside the brochure on the bed and slowly opened the letter. She took a deep breath and began to read.

 _To my dearest love, Bonnie,_

 _I was getting quite jealous that Damon had written you a letter and thought why don't I write one myself. Hopefully, in contrast to his, this one would be something you would actually read._

Bonnie smiled as she continued.

 _It has been almost a year since we started being together and about three years since we first arrived here in this very cottage. Come to think of it, our love story is somewhat epic._

 _In the midst of danger, a strong and beautiful witch gets rescued by a lonely, and rather, extremely good looking vampire. At first, their relationship started out with animosity and a ton of awkward sexual tension (Mostly awkward for the witch. The vampire enjoyed it very much)._

She rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. Even in writing, Enzo was sarcastic and full of himself.

 _The witch distrusted the vampire and in return, the vampire wondered why he had saved her in the first place. However, time flew by fast and he began to realize that he knew the reason all along._

 _He loves her._

Bonnie suddenly felt a sharp pang in her heart as she read that line. It felt so bittersweet. She didn't want to continue because of the bursts of emotion inside of her, but she couldn't just stop. She needed to keep going.

 _Bonnie, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are kind, willful, loyal, and so much more that I fear I cannot fit everything in a single page. I have been lost for centuries. I have been broken down, alone, and dead inside, but ever since I've found you, it as if all those horrible memories never existed. I no longer feel the crippling loneliness and anger that I have been plagued of for so long._

 _You see, in the end, Bonnie, it was the witch that was saving the vampire all along._

 _You are my home, my heart, and my life. And when this is all over, I hope to god that I have the courage to give this to you. I love you, Bonnie Bennett and I know in my heart that I will never love another as much as I love you._

 _Will you marry me?_

Bonnie was stunned. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. All she could think of was that Enzo was going to propose. He was planning to kneel on one knee and promise an eternity of happiness, an eternity of peace, and an eternity of love.

Tears began flowing down her cheeks. If he had told her sooner, she would have said yes. She would have tackled him on the ground and kissed him passionately as he held her in his arms. She would have told him that she loves him back with no hesitation and no regrets. They would have been happy. They would have been saved.

If only he was there. If only none of this ever happened. If only it was just a nightmare that she would wake from in the morning… But it was not. He was gone and she was alone. He didn't tell her and she couldn't reply.

She laid on the bed and closed her eyes. She thought of all the things they've been through together. With the letter on her chest, and the words embedded in her heart, she decided. She wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to lose hope. She was going to find him no matter what it takes. She was going to save him.

She loves him and he loves her. Nothing will ever change that.

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry. I feel like a dick. Honestly, I imagine Enzo already planning to propose to her while the armory was still looking for Bonnie. Like as she slept, Enzo would write and look at her all peaceful and contented that he literally knew without a doubt that she was the love of his life. If none of the vault shit happened, I'm pretty sure Enzo would have been in the kitchen making risotto or some shit and telling Bonnie that her letter was on the bed and she would initially think he was referring to Damon's letter and goes "Wait here. I'm just going to burn it." And then to her surprise it was actually Enzo's and begins reading it and once she sees the words 'Will you marry me?' She turns around and sees Enzo kneeling in front of her with the ring in his hand and yeah she of course says yes and they're both so happy that they have each other and apparently, Enzo bought tickets to Paris and shit cause like why not and yeah…. FUCK GUYS. I really want my bbs to be happy and I genuinely want to write a happy fic about these two but right now all I could think of is ANGST. SHIT. I hope next season comes by fast. Idk how I'm going to survive.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
